


Pet

by Emma (KarasunoShugoshin)



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: Age Difference, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dark, Dominance, Implied deliyang, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Slight ahegao, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasunoShugoshin/pseuds/Emma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delico is so pure, trusting and innocent, Danny just can't help but take advantage of him.</p><p>(Warnings: This is very dark. Monroe is basically using and abusing Delico, who is not actually underage in this fic, but if underage issues bother you, this will definitely bother you as well.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the rest of the "sick fucks" who ship DanDeli.

Daniel Monroe wasn’t exactly sure what had first drawn him to the boy laying tied up in his bed. His beauty, of course. A slender frame, long legs, soft lips, and pale hair. And the eyes. One was usually hidden, but to see two eyes of different colors—one amber and one blue—blur and then overflow with tears was, in a word, enticing.  
  
But even more than his beauty, if Danny had to say now what it was about Delico that made him come back again and again like a gentleman returning to his country estates to escape the aggravations of urban life, it was his purity.  
  
It was already difficult enough to find a pure girl in this godforsaken city, much less a pure boy. Danny wondered if perhaps it had been because, in a way, Delico had grown up sheltered, protected by his heart-strong sister and the best friend who loved him more than his own life.  
  
Ah, but this boy would never notice, perhaps wouldn't even believe he was deserving of his childhood friend's love even if Yang were to confess. If he had to admit it, that was partly Danny’s own doing. Indeed, all those nights he'd called Delico his beloved shield and even more beloved bedroom toy, had gone a far way to convince the boy that his only value was as Danny’s thing.  
  
A beautiful, fragile, porcelain doll whose voice sang out cries of pleasure that seemed to take years off his age and send him back to a youth full of rage and passion.  
  
In that renewed vigor, it felt so good—almost addictively good—to shatter that pure beauty over and over under his hands. To so utterly debauch him that it was thankful he was a twilight and heartier than most boys or he would have been unable to stand, much less stumble back to his modest room in the guard wing.  
  
Everything he did to that boy—no, that pet—was so gloriously delicious, so invigoratingly tantalizing, just thinking about it made him feel a shock through his brain that rivaled the high only Celebrer could achieve.  
  
But even more than fucking him, or touching him, or pulling him to his knees behind his desk in the middle of the day to violate his sweet mouth—a practice Danny knew Delico found particularly mortifying—what really got him going was paying back defiance with pleasure and obedience with pain.  
  
That look of confusion and fear, the way the pupils in his different colored eyes widened in anticipation at the contrariness of his rewards and punishments was far more erotic than any expression of lust that could be bought from even the most expensive brothel.  
  
For example, after being caught napping hand-in-hand with Yang one afternoon, something they had done regularly as children, but Danny had forbidden of him since he had become his property, Danny had tied him up “like a naughty child” and teased him mercilessly, withholding until the shy and reserved Delico had begged and pleaded to be taken.  
  
But the rewards for his obedience were even more exquisite, such as the “treat” Danny had given him upon the successful completion of a mission, where he had pushed Delico’s head into the mattress by the back of his neck, lifted his hips and pushed into him unprepared all the while whispering sweet-nothings about how he was “such a precious, beloved thing.”  
  
“Daddy’s favorite,” he’d called him, then.  
  
Danny closed his eyes, savoring the memory of the shy smile that spread across the soft lips Delico had been biting to contain the pained whimpers being forced out with each successive thrust into his overly-tight hole. So happy he was to receive such a “loving” from his master.  
  
He was a perfect work of art, constructed by Danny himself. A piece of pure, crystal-clear glass that smiled as it was shattered again and again. So beautiful. So trusting. So completely submissive.  
  
He felt like he could stare at him, admiring him forever, just like this, arms bound above his head, ropes behind his knees, spreading his legs wide open, and mouth gagged with a white silk handkerchief that Danny would surely carry in his pocket for the next week.  
  
Tonight, he intended to punish Delico thoroughly.  
  
The two childhood friends had been drawing closer to each other again, and had snuck out of the mansion, most likely at Yang’s instigation, to visit one of the few parks in Ergastulum together.  
  
Danny had often wondered if he ought to make it clearer to Yang that Delico belonged to him, but had decided against it. For one thing, the young man was far too protective of his childhood friend and beloved, so much so that even his usual unbending loyalty to the head of the Monroe family would certainly not extend to cover him were he to reveal that he'd taken Delico into his bed. (Yang was quite a gifted fighter, and Danny was loathe to have to discard him over such a trivial matter.) But perhaps even more importantly, if Yang were to back away, Danny would lose such opportunities as this to punish his delicate little plaything.  
  
And oh, did he love to punish him.  
  
He ran his fingers slowly down the center line of Delico’s torso, reveling in the way the boy quivered under his touch, sensing from his shivers equal parts excitement and apprehension.  
  
“Why must you be such a bad child?” He asked. “Don’t you know you are not allowed out of my sight without my permission?” Danny reached into his pocket and took out a white satin ribbon. He wrapped it tightly around the base of Delico’s burgeoning erection, artfully binding closed any avenue for him to achieve release without Danny's permission.  
  
“Last time, your voice was too enticing, and I didn’t punish you as much as I should have,” Danny continued, running his index finger from the base of Delico’s slender shaft upwards to the tip, already beading with slick wetness. “This time, I’ll make sure you get exactly what you deserve, Delico.”  
  
Delico let out a muffled whine and tried to angle his hips to receive more of Danny’s touch, but with his legs spread so wide, he was barely able to move at all.  
  
Danny smiled down at him, admiring the way in which such a pure creature became so shameless the moment he put his hands on him.  
  
Like an animal in heat.  
  
For a few moments longer, Danny feasted his eyes on the pale, smooth skin in front of him, noting as he often did whenever he saw Delico naked, that with hair so fine and pale, the boy appeared far younger than he actually was. If he had been the type of man to care about such things, and if Ergastulum were the kind of place that bothered to protect its children from predators such as himself, he might have felt a sense of guilt, perhaps, at having defiled a body that appeared underage.  
  
But he wasn’t that kind of man, and rather than perturb him, the fact that, by appearances, he was about to make a teenager—and an early one at that—writhe underneath him only made him more excited.  
  
Well he might as well get to it, although it was tempting to allow the poor thing to tremble in anticipation for longer. He reached out and brushed his fingertips across Delico’s inner thighs, making the boy jump, and the moved his hands with a purpose towards that pink puckered entrance that lay so enticingly between those pale legs. He ran his thumb around it, circling slowly and was rewarded a sharp intake of breath from his captive.  
  
He paused to retrieve and upend the bottle of lubricant he’d placed on the bed earlier, liberally pouring the viscous liquid over his fingers, and then onto Delico directly. Preparation was absolutely essentially at this stage, since Danny had been blessed by the gods with a rather impressive manhood, and he didn’t want his cute pet to feel any discomfort, at least not today. After all, he was hoping to thoroughly 'punish' the disobedient child with overwhelming pleasure.  
  
As he inserted his fingers into Delico, the boy’s eyes flew open wide and his back arched in response to the intrusion. The gag muffled, but couldn’t entirely silence, the unmistakable sound of a moan, while the fast-paced rise and fall of Delico’s chest indicated a change in the rhythm of his breathing.  
  
“How does it feel? Good?” Danny asked, knowing full-well, of course, that Delico couldn’t answer with the gag in his mouth, but liking the feeling of asking things of him that he knew the twilight couldn’t fulfill. It wasn’t as if he needed verbal confirmation, either. Delico’s shivering body made it abundantly clear that his precious bedroom toy was feeling everything Danny wanted him to feel.  
  
For a while, he simply moved his fingers in and out of Delico, stretching him, enjoying the whines and whimpers that were an indication of Delico’s youthful impatience. Danny could tell that Delico wanted him—and now—wanted him to thrust into him until he could find, all too suddenly, his relief.  
  
But he wasn’t going to give it to him.  
  
No, if there was something to be said about old age—and Danny had already lived more than half a century, jesus christ—it was that the accumulation of years had taught him to appreciate the delightful intensity of watching something slowly unravel until it fell to pieces.  
  
So he moved slowly and deliberately—teasingly—curling his fingertips into the bundle of nerves that caused the boy to throw his head back and moan desperately, struggling against his bonds. The fringe usually covering Delico’s blue eye fell away from his face as he writhed against the ropes, and Danny felt a certain frisson in his own libido as he saw those different colored eyes damp with yet unspilled tears, unfocused, clouded over by the sensations he was compelling upon his supple body.  
  
Danny leaned forward and began to trail kisses up Delico’s legs, first across one quivering inner thigh, and then the other, before moving upwards to Delico’s slender torso. There, he kissed and sucked his way up Delico’s stomach to his chest, observing how the boy’s lithe body shivered at every touch.  
  
Delico seemed to already be riding the edge, panting and whining, and Danny thought he could recognize plaintiff cries of “Please” rendered nearly incomprehensible by the handkerchief in his mouth.  
  
Helplessness. Desperation. Innocence. It was all so erotic.  
  
Danny chuckled deep in the back of his throat, and moved his attentions even further upwards, nipping lightly at Delico’s collarbones, and then planting a constellation of kiss marks on his neck from where it met his shoulder to under his ear.  
  
“You want to come so badly, don’t you?” Danny murmured into Delico’s ear, speeding up his fingers in order to draw out a loud moan from the boy. “But I won’t let you,” he continued, slowly to his earlier pace. “I’m going to take you to the edge again and again, until you’re about to lose your mind.”  
  
Leaning away in order to feast on Delico’s hopeless expression, Danny felt a jolt of excitement rise up inside him at the precise moment tears finally spilled from the corners of those different colored eyes.  
  
“A fitting punishment for naughty boys like you, isn’t it?”  
  
For a moment he wondered if he ought to untie the gag, just to hear the litany of pleas and apologies that would surely fall from Delico’s lips, but he knew all too well just how dangerous his begging voice could be. Even muffled, the sounds coming from his delectable bedroom toy was igniting a rising desire in Danny, and he noticed that the tightness in his trousers was becoming rather uncomfortable.  
  
Well, he could indulge himself. In contrast to his street reputation, in this department, at least, Danny was hardly a quick shot, and during his usual night-time service, it wasn’t unusual for Delico to come once or twice before Danny was even close. If he took things slow, he was sure he could prolong the boy’s punishment to his satisfaction.  
  
Danny usually preferred taking Delico on his hands and knees, fucking him like the tamed beast he was, but there was certainly something nice about violating him when he was bound up like this, knees conveniently pulled back towards his shoulders and then spread apart, rendering him completely available for use.  
  
Danny wondered for a moment if the position was uncomfortable for his lewd pet, but then remembered that he didn’t particularly care. Treating any of the twilights with softness was a waste of time, especially this one, who seemed to have been specially bred to be ravished.  
  
“This is what you're best at, isn’t it, Delico?” He asked as he removed his fingers and unzipped his trousers. “Being a cute little fuck toy.”  
  
Danny wrapped both hands around either side Delico’s hips and thrust inside, letting out a grunt as he entered the warm tightness of his boy’s sweet ass.  
  
At the moment of his penetration, Delico let out a muffled scream and struggled harder than before against his bonds, clearly wanting to touch his bound cock and release the unbearable pressure that was being contained by the satin ribbon.  
  
Danny leaned into Delico’s body, thrusting slowly but deeply, maintaining a maddeningly irregular rhythm, enjoying the way he seemed able to control the volume and pitch of the boy’s moans by the movement of his hips.  
  
And what moans they were.  
  
Danny wondered if he ought to record them. It would be quite a lot of fun to force the shy and easily embarrassed Delico to listen to the sounds he made while he was being fucked. It was easy to imagine how deeply he would blush, and if he was lucky, Danny might even be blessed with an opportunity to see the pitiful child cry on a rare occasion when he wasn’t in bed.  
  
Yes, next time he would be sure to take a recording.  
  
It would also be helpful to have on the off-chance that Yang really did find out about their relationship and accused Danny of raping his delicate, childhood friend.  
  
The thought of humiliating Delico with proof of how deeply he enjoyed sex despite his innocence, of showing him how Danny was able to make him moan like a whore, turned him on so much that he hadn’t noticed that he had picked up the pace of his thrusts. He banished former the thought from his mind, and slowed down, turning his attention once again, to exquisite punishment he was inflicting on the beautiful body beneath him.  
  
Delico was covered in sweat and in a state of near-constant trembling, and Danny had to admit that the vibration of his body felt distractingly good around his own arousal. Danny leaned forward and licked at the tears flowing freely now from Delico’s eyes, enjoying the salty taste, just as he breathed in that lovely odor of sex that constantly drifted around Delico’s presence, but magnified whenever he was directly engaged in the activity.  
  
In many ways, Danny thought to himself, it was probably Delico’s fate from the start to become the property of a twisted, old man like himself. After all, he knew he wasn’t the only man who enjoyed breaking pure things. Still, considering that all twilights could expect their short lifetime to be filled with hardship, Delico was quite fortunate to spend so much of his deeply immersed in pleasure.  
  
“Aren’t you glad, Delico, that a Low like you can make up for your weakness like this,” Danny said, picking up the pace for real this time, wanting to chase after his own pleasure as the novelty of providing it to the boy began to fade away. “You might only be good enough for shield out there,” he continued, thrusting harder and harder, “but here you make your master very happy.”  
  
He was grunting and growling now, slamming violently into his tight hole, while Delico’s muffled cries seemed to echo in the bedroom, wrapping Danny in another delicious layer of pleasure.  
  
Nearing the edge now, Danny tugged at the bow securing the ribbon binding Delico’s cock, knowing that the tightening and twitching always accompanying the boy’s climax, would surely push him delightfully over the edge.  
  
Once the ribbon loosened, Delico stiffened, toes curling, and arched back rigid. Then he came. Hard. Screaming against the gag as the pent up pressure released all at once. Danny kept thrusting in hard and fast as the waves of orgasm pulsed through his pet’s slender body, creating the perfect combination of friction and tightness to make him spill, with one last grunt, inside Delico’s body.  
  
He leaned forward, still inside, and untied the gag first, noting the frayed silk where Delico had bit down on the cloth. The beautiful boy couldn’t talk yet, though, and in fact, he seemed barely conscious. Danny wasn’t surprised. He then tugged at the slipknots securing the ropes at Delico’s hands and behind his knees to the headboard, unwinding the twine from his limbs, noting the slowly darkening bruising on his wrists, legs, and also at his hips.  
  
After he’d untied Delico, Danny reluctantly pulled out and reached for a nearby towel to clean himself up before tossing it over the boy’s lap. He zipped back up his trousers and began adjusting his clothes. While this had been quite an enjoyable distraction, there was still a few things he had to attend to before he could retire to bed.  
  
“Um…th-thank you, sir. For—”  
  
Delico began to stir slowly, sitting up, and reaching for the towel. Danny got up to retrieve a cigarillo from the box on the nightstand and lit it.  
  
He smiled at the pale-faced boy who was looking up at him with wide eyes, filled with trusting affection. Then, he reached out and stroked the top of his head, petting him.  
  
Delico blushed demurely, hugging his knees to his chest.  
  
“And um….” the boy said, reaching up to his forehead to brush his fringe back over his blue eye, “I-I’m really sorry I….disobeyed…”  
  
“Well as long as you’ve learned your lesson,” Danny cut in, deeply amused in the hidden recesses of his mind that the child still thought what had just been done to him had anything to do with his actions, and not, rather, with Danny’s desire to play with him.  
  
_They really are like silly pets._  
  
“Yes,” Delico whispered, hugging his knees tighter to his chest as if he hoped to make himself seem smaller and even more submissive.  
  
“Well, I need to attend to a few things. You can return to your room when you’re ready,” Danny said dismissively, moving towards the door.  
  
“Ah!” Delico tried to get out of bed, but fell back sprawled against the mattress before he could even lift himself to his knees. “Who….who will guard…?”  
  
“Ha!” Danny laughed. “Not you, that’s for sure,” he said shortly. “Look at you, you can barely move.”  
  
Delico made a small, defeated sound.  
  
Danny sighed and shook his head at the boy still trying to get up by balancing on shaking arms. _He really is best used as a bedroom toy_ , he thought.  
  
Danny reached for the door and turned the handle.  
  
A pitiful, delicate voice came from the bed.  
  
“Then…please, sir, will you punish me again….sometime…?” Delico pleaded after his departing master.  
  
Danny chuckled, smiling, and left the room, letting the door close behind him.


End file.
